In the following discussion, certain exercise and fitness systems will be described for background and introductory purposes. Nothing contained herein is to be construed as an “admission” of prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate, where appropriate, that the articles and methods referenced herein do not constitute prior art under the applicable statutory provisions.
Exercising machines employing suspended weights for providing a resistance to body motions are well known in the art. These machines generally include a frame supporting weights attached to a tether. The tether is connected, in turn, to levers and similar components which are grasped by a user and manipulated. Manipulation against the resistance of the weights forces muscles to exert great effort, and thus increases the strength and/or bulk of the muscles over time.
However, compound motions are seldom supported by weight or fitness machines. Compound motions are desirable since they can parallel natural body movement, and enable exercising muscles and groups of muscles that frequently cannot be properly exercised by simple motions. The reason compound motions tend to be ignored and not supported by fitness equipment is that compound motions—particularly advanced compound motions—frequently require great complexity in a machine. For example, a lever may require pivoting about plural axes, or a compound motion may require substantial linear movement followed by a rotating movement. Any combination of these and other motions may be required, and may be further complicated by the requirement for gradual transition from one motion to the next or for a configuration that assures substantial symmetry of movement.
What has not been available until now is a stationary fitness device that, in one combined movement, works a myriad of muscle groups including the abdominal, chest, intercoastal, latissimus dorsi, rhomboid, deltoid, bicep, forearm, oblique and gluteus maximus muscles. The present invention meets this unmet need.